Did I survive to die?
by Zero7923
Summary: Summary inside but to give a quick exp. Obito lives, gets sent on a mission thats like suicide, he has to find something to do in the next 24 hours because hes sure hes gonna die. I know short summary no good!inside 1 is better
1. How could this happen to me?

**Disclaimer**: **_I don't own Naruto_**. If I did, what would be the point of writing fan fiction? I mean honestly…

Summary: What if Obito never died and he lived to see another day? Well read and find out. Obito gets chosen out of the many chuunin to go on a solo mission. Problem is, is that the mission has a high percentage of death. He has 24 hours to do whatever he wants but he doesn't know what to do until he glances at a certain girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**How could this happen to me?**

It was early in the morning as the sun started shining over Konoha. Obito was rushing through the forest, jumping from branch to branch, knowing he was going to be late. He wasn't too enthused about doing anything today because his mind kept thinking back to a few minutes ago in the hokage's office.

_------Flashback------_

_Obito entered the hokage building, wondering what he was being called there for. For some reason, Obito had thought he had done something wrong. He started thinking. 'Oh crap… did they catch me and Kakashi peeking in on those girls… OH SHIT WHAT IF THEY DID! OH FUCK!' but then he thought about it more. 'Wait a sec… no that cant be it… if they did, then Kakashi would be here too!' he sighed and walked up many flights of stairs and down a few hallways, leading to the hokage's office._

_The ANBU members at the door looked at him as he approached the door and he told them that the hokage had asked for him to come by. The guards nodded and opened the doors, allowing the Uchiha boy to go into the room._

_As soon as Obito stepped into the room, his former sensei automatically told him to take a seat._

_He did and looked the blonde hokage._ "_Ano… Sensei… What's this about…? Did I do something bad?" Obito asked._

_Yondaime looked at him and sighed. "No, Obito… This is about something else… and its about an important matter. I suggest you brace yourself for this…"_

_Obito looked at him, and nodded. "Alright, lets hear it…"_

_Yondaime nodded and leaned back in his chair, finding the news a little hard to say to his former student. Finally, he came out with it. "Obito, out of the many chuunin, you were selected to go on a solo mission."_

_Obito blinked. "Is that supposed to be bad?" he said, expecting a no so he didn't have to act like it was surprising._

"_I'm not done," the Yondaime added. "You see, this mission, has… a 90 percent chance of death."_

_Obito shuddered after hearing the '90 percent death' part. "C-can I refuse?" he asked, mentally pleading for a yes._

_Yondaime looked at him and shook his head. "No… I'm sorry… But, only you can carry out this mission."_

_Obito stood up, now pissed off. "Why!? What makes me so god damn special!?"_

_Yondaime sighed and looked at the angered Uchiha boy. "You recently have acquired the sharingan bloodline limit of your clan, haven't you?"_

_Obito looked down and stopped ranting. "S-So… Its my sharingan, huh?… That's why?… But aren't there any other Uchiha chuunins, Arashi-sensei? I mean, I cant be the only one…"_

"_You are, I'm sorry Obito… You have today and tonight to do whatever you please… tomorrow morning at 4, you will be told where to go for the mission and you will carry out your orders from there…"_

_Obito was now crying silent tears. He clenched his fists and walked out of the room with his head down, not even waiting to be dismissed by his former sensei._

_------End Flashback------_

As Obito reached the clearing, he was still thinking about that mornings events, so he lost his footing on the last branch, causing him to fall to the ground face first. "Ow…" he groaned.

"You know, if you're going to be late every morning, you have no business being a shinobi." said a cold voice in front of him.

Obito looked up. It was his team leader, Hatake Kakashi. He then looked down, thinking of an excuse for being late, as he did every morning. "Well, there was this old lady an---"

Kakashi cut him off. "Excuses! Every morning its just more excuses!" Kakashi said in disgust. "Stop making them up and get here on time! You're holding us up on our training and missions!"

"Pfft," said Obito, starting to stand. "Come on, do you say no to old ladies that ask you for help?"

"Why is it that every single morning that people come to you for help?" Kakashi asked, disregarding Obito's question.

"Because I'm an Uchiha!" Obito said as he stood up and glared at Kakashi. "People in this village count on me!"

Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "Just another excuse…"

Obito glared at Kakashi. "Shut up!" he commanded.

Kakashi laughed. "Hah, last time I checked, I give the orders around here, not you!"

Obito continued glaring at Kakashi. "Don't make me kick your ass Kakashi!"

Kakashi snickered behind his mask. "I wouldn't waste my time fighting a weakling like you."

Obito grabbed Kakashi by his shirt, now forgetting the morning events for the moment. "What'd you say you bastard?!"

Kakashi let out a small laugh. "So, your deaf now?"

"Shut up!" Obito commanded again as he threw a punch at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi dodged the punch with ease and did a powerful uppercut into Obito's stomach, winding him and making spit fly from his mouth.

"Obito, Kakashi, that's enough!" a female voice called out, slightly angered. "Stop fighting! it's the same thing every morning with you two!"

Obito was now on the ground, holding his stomach in pain, and was trying to catch his breath. He didn't think that Kakashi would strike him with an intent to kill because he had sensed no restraint in the hard blow forced into his stomach. He just sat up and stared down at the grass. "Sorry, Kakashi…"

Kakashi snickered again. "Don't mess with me, Obito. I am your superior!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured, and sat in silence.


	2. Take back every word you said

**Chapter 2**

**Take back every word you said**

The day went smoothly after that, Obito had his usual slip-ups every here and there. They had no missions to carry out for the day so they just decided to spar.

Kakashi and Obito were sparring for hours near a river, Rin watching, and Kakashi continued to mock the Uchiha boy.

"Come on! Bring out your sharingan!" Kakashi said as he raised his arm to block Obito's incoming kick.

Obito then remembered the morning as Kakashi said 'sharingan', but he tried not to let his mind drift off from the match. "Why waste it on someone like you? You aren't worth the time or effort!" he replied, swiftly moving from the front of Kakashi to the back, throwing a punch to his spinal column.

Kakashi had avoided the hit easily. A simple jump, faster than Obito's fist, into the air and a kick to his face sent the Uchiha boy flying back.

While flying back from the force of the hit, Obito took out a few shuriken from his kunai pouch and threw them at Kakashi before hitting the ground. As he did, Kakashi dodged them.

He let out a sigh. "Hmm, you constantly say that you're great because you're from the Uchiha clan, but I have yet to see any bit of greatness. You must be one of the odd ones."

Obito wasn't going to let Kakashi get away with that insult. Even though it was a sparring match, he didn't care. He was pissed and was going to attack Kakashi with everything he had. "That's it Kakashi! No more games!" he shouted as he stood up and smirked, making some quick handsigns. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" Obito shouted as he made 4 clones of himself and hid behind the 4th one.

"Kage bunshins? Hmm a kinjutsu… interesting. When did you learn that?"

"Doesn't matter. But I'm gonna kick your ass!" Obito and his clones said at the same time.

"Oh really now? You wont be able to maintain that jutsu for very long you know…There are reasons its a kinjutsu. But it doesn't matter. Kage bunshins are fairly easy to destroy." Kakashi said, his voice not sounding too serious.

Obito and his clones smirked, saying nothing as they charged.

The real Obito had jumped up in the tree at the point where Kakashi's attention was focused on his clones, and his mind started to wander, thinking back to the morning.

As Kakashi threw a punch at one of the clones, his fist went right through it. "What!"(Keep reading, it will be explained)

Obito snapped back to reality as he heard Kakashi. He smirked in the tree and made some handsigns. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" he shouted as he inhaled air and exhaled a large ball of flame.

Kakashi couldn't dodge the attack. He was stuck and ready for impact. It hit his feet and rapidly started to ignite his clothing, rushing up and burning his legs. He could feel his flesh burning through his pants and he stood up,his feet and lower legs still engulfed in flames. Obito sighed, as he had almost missed his chance, and charged at Kakashi, hitting him with a kick that sent him flying into the river.

Seconds later, he came up from the water, climbing up to land, his feet and bottom part of his legs burning like crazy. "What….was up…. With…. that?" he said breathing heavily. "That… was a shadow clone…. How did I… not hit it!"

Obito smirked and walked toward him. "Hmm your not as keen as you think. You should have noticed the handsigns. They were the handsigns of Bunshin no Jutsu, not Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Heh, how could you become a jounin if you make such a simple mistake? Now, take back every word you said!"

Kakashi refused and became angry. He would have gotten up to beat theshit out of Obito if he could move his legs without them hurting like hell. When he tried to move, no dice. The pain was intense, and he couldn't remember ever feeling pain like that. He tried to move again and he let out a loud yell.

Rin ran over to Kakashi as soon as she noticed his yell and examined him. "Kakashi… These burns…I hope I can heal them…" she wasn't sure but she would try. She put her hand near Kakashi's left lower leg and a purple light started to radiate from her hand, slowly healing his burns. Her mind wasn't really on Kakashi, but Obito's slow reaction speed as she had noticed as well that Obito might have missed his chance to land a successful attack.


	3. One shot is all that I would need

**Chapter 3**

**One shot is all that I would need**

When Rin finished, Kakashi's legs still hurt, but, the burns were no longer at risk of becoming infected. She looked at Obito. "Hey... Obito...?"

"What is it Rin?"

She wanted to ask him about why his reaction time was so slow, but she just shook her head and escorted Kakashi to under a tree where she gave him a pain reliever pill.

Obito sighed, taking his senbon that he kept with him at all times, out from his sleeve. He had always put it there before starting a sparring match. After putting it in his mouth, he walked over to a separate tree and sat down at the trunk. He then pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

He looked at the sky, fiddling with the senbon in his mouth with his teeth, watching the clouds go by. As he did, he continued to think about the morning and what he would do for the day. '_So… today, I can do anything I want to… Hmm I think I have an idea of what I am going to do for tonight.' _he thought as he glanced over at Rin.

He ended up thinking for hours as Rin and Kakashi talked, waiting for his feet to be usable. Kakashi really didn't keep a conversation going for more than a few minutes. The day was over before they even knew it and it was time for them all to go home.

Obito pulled his goggles up and scrambled to his feet as he saw Rin get up and walk in the direction of her house after her asking Kakashi many times if he was alright to walk home by himself, Kakashi insisting that he was.

"Hey Rin hold on a second!" he called as he ran toward her.

She turned around, now looking at the Uchiha boy. "What is it?" she asked kindly.

Her gentle voice rang in his head like that of a birds gentle song. It was now or never. "Umm," he started to hesitate a bit. "Are… you… I mean…" he was stumbling over his words, making him sound like a complete idiot.

Rin kept her gaze on him. What did Obito possibly want to ask her?

He then looked down and sighed. "Umm… I… wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight... I have to talk to you about something important..."

Rin blinked a couple times and looked at him. "Sure Obito..." she said.

Obito sighed out of relief and grinned. "Sweet! I'll pick you up at 7! Bye Rin!" he said turning away from her.

Rin smiled sweetly and said, "Bye Obito!"


	4. There's a time and place for everything

**Chapter 4**

**There's a time and place for everything**

As the Uchiha boy got home, he pocketed his senbon and started walking up the stairs to his bedroom. When he got there, he put his goggles, forehead protector, and senbon on his dresser. He then went through the door that lead to the bathroom. He undressed and then got in and was in no rush to get out. As the water hit him, he thought about the memories that he and his team had together. He remembered when Kakashi became the leader of his team and when he had almost died from the boulder that was supposed to fall on him. '_The boulder..._' he thought.

His thoughts were cut short when the water coming out of the shower head became cold and he quickly shut it off. "Damn it... I hate when it does that." he said as he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.When he went out of the bathroom, he put on his usual clothes since he was figuring that he wouldn't have time to walk all the way back to his house after his date that night. He put his kunai pouch on his left leg, tied his forehead protecter around his head, and then put on his goggles.

He looked at the clock in his room and it read 6:15. '_I still have another 45 minutes_' he thought as he turned his attention away from the clock and now looked at his senbon. As he picked it up, he stared at it, lost in thought.

* * *

Rin got home and walked upstairs to her bathroom. She, like Obito, wasnt in much of a hurry. She got in the shower and spent a few minutes in there, getting out and feeling refreshed. She wrapped the towel around herself and looked through her dresser, finding something to wear.

She shrugged and wore her usual clothing and looked at herself in the mirror and then started thinking. '_I wonder what Obito needs to talk to me about..._'

When she heard knocks on the front door, she rushed out of her room and went down to it. She opened it and saw Obito, who, as soon as he saw her, smiled at her.

She smiled back and looked at him. "Hey Obito."

"Hey! I… Umm… Got this for you…" he held out a flower for her. "I'm really no good at romantic stuff…" he said, itching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Rin smiled at him and took the flower. "Thank you." she said as she went inside, set it down, and then came back out, shutting the door behind her. "So, where are we going?"

Obito smiled and took her hand. "You'll see!" he said as he started walking making sure not to go to fast so that he would be dragging her.

Rin kept up with his pace and walked beside him, occasionally glancing at him. It looked to her as though something was troubling him.

Obito didn't really know where he was taking her. He didn't really have a lot of time to plan the date out, seeing as he only had 1 and a half hours. He looked over at her and put his arm around her and blushed a little as they kept walking.

When Obito did this, Rin looked at him, her face also a bit red. She felt Obito pull her a little closer to him. She wanted to pull away from him but something stopped her and she just kept walking with him.

A few minutes of silence passed until Obito decided to break it. "Umm hey, wanna get something to eat?"

She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

They went to Ichiraku's ramen bar and ate there. Obito was still bothered by the morning and he ate rather slowly.

Rin looked at him, noticing that Obito was barely touching his food. She figured that he would be enjoying the night, but she was starting to wonder if something was wrong with him.

"Hey, Obito?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

He suddenly picked up the pace on his ramen, noticing it was going to get all soggy and nasty if he didn't.

"Heh, heh, sorry! I guess im just zoning out today!" he said after he swallowed a huge amount of noodles, almost choking.

Rin blinked and smiled a little. "Oh, alright."

While Obito was eating his food one thought was going through his head. _'After we're done here,_ _ill tell Rin what's going on…'_

* * *

When they finished, Obito paid for the ramen and then they were outside once again.

Obito looked at Rin and sighed. "Rin…?"

She looked at him. "What is it Obito?"

He looked around and shook his head. "Not here… come with me…"

Rin blinked, confused as to what was going on. "Um… alright…" she said as she walked next to him.

Obito was walking silently now, seeming more dead than he was at the beginning of the date.

They walked to a spot in the forest near the river.

Rin looked up at the stars, forgetting for a moment, the reason she was even there.

Obito sat down near the river. "Rin?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He looked at her. "Can you come here please?"

She nodded and walked over to him and sat down.

Obito sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Is something wrong Obito?" she asked him, now becoming a little worried.

Obito looked over at her. "Actually Rin, there is…"

"I-Is it me? Because I was kind o-"

Obito put his two fingers lightly on her lips to shush her. He shook his head, his face serious. "No, Rin… It isn't you...But… I'm afraid that, tonight will be the last time we might be able to see each other…"

Rin looked at him, confused. "W-What do you mean?"

"This morning, the hokage gave me a solo mission, because I have the sharingan…"

"Is that bad?"

"Well, that part isn't, but this is… The mission has a 90 percent chance of death…"

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. "B-But… Obito…" she then became silent and looked down, her brown hair covering her face.

Obito sighed and looked down as well, staying silent.

"You cant die…" she said as she looked up at him.

Obito shook his head. "I can, and I have no choice in the matter..."

Rin hugged Obito, it looked as though she basically tackled him. "Please don't go on that mission!" she pleaded. "I don't want you to die!"

His eyes widened, he didn't know what to do. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly, seeing as that was the only think he could think of doing. "I don't want to go… but I'm the only one who can… If anything, I would rather stay here with you…"

Rin looked at him. "W-With me?" she asked.

Obito nodded.

"But why?"

He looked at her. "Because I..." He hesitated for a second and sighed. "Because I love you..." he said and looked away.

Rin's eyes widened. Was she hearing him right? "Y-You do?"

Obito nodded again and looked up as if to think. "Oh! I almost forgot! There's one more thing I need to do!"

Rin looked up at him, still a little shocked. "What's tha-"

He leaned back and pulled her on top of him and into a kiss just as she was about to ask her question. Rin was taken completely by surprise and was too shocked by his action to fight him off or pull away asking him what the hell he was doing.

Obito broke the kiss after a minute, his face now crimson, Rin's face the same.

He smiled. "That's what."

Rin was still shocked and to her surprise, she actually enjoyed the kiss. She lay there on top of him for several minutes looking at him, her eyes wide, and she was unsure of what to do.

Obito looked over. "I'm sorry I shou-"

He was cut off by Rin kissing him, and now, he was the one who was shocked.

When she broke the kiss she looked at him and giggled at his expression.

His expression was priceless. Wide eyes, slightly dropped jaw. Oh yeah. Priceless.

After a few minutes, he was finally in a state where he could speak. "Rin...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

Rin smiled at him. "I... love you too..." she said as she laid her head on his chest and began to slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
